Never Loved a Woman
by Tammie Silveira
Summary: ...Sirius e Marlene, narrada do ponto de vista do Sirius ... "Quem começou o beijo? Eu não faço idéia... Talvez, se estivéssemos sóbrios isso nunca teria acontecido. Talvez eu não devesse ter colocado licor nos sapos de chocolate."


**Disclaimer: **_Infelizmente nenhum personagem me pertence, ou as mortes só seriam do lados dos Comensais. Sem fins lucrativos e tudo culpa da JK. Fim. _

_**Capitulo Único **_

Eu poderia ter escolhido qualquer uma.

Desde os tempos de Hogwarts, eu sempre soube disso. Eu sempre soube pela maneira que elas me olhavam; olhos famintos, olhos apaixonados, olhos que pediam para que desse um pouco mais de atenção a eles. Mesmo no meu auge da arrogância, elas me adoravam.

Lembro-me de uma vez que escutei rumores sobre uma tal de "Lista dos Garotos mais Quentes de Hogwarts", onde eu havia ganhado em disparada o primeiro lugar. Ri com gosto quando consegui uma cópia em mãos.

E aproveitava dessa posição, não posso negar. A posição de homem dos sonhos de qualquer garota ali. A posição de charmoso, maravilhoso. Bem, elas me adoravam! E eu nunca pude negar que adorava as mulheres. Loiras, morenas, ruivas... Eu sabia ver um charme especial em cada uma delas.

Não é arrogante dizer que eu sei do que era capaz. Eu confiava no meu taco. Cabelos elegantemente bagunçados e olhos azuis escuros. Um sorriso lento e sensual. Eu sabia como falar, como conquistar. Aposto que deveria ter tido mais detenções do que realmente tive se eu não fosse tão charmoso e acabasse conquistando até as professoras.

Mas no meio de toda aquela população feminina devotada, existia uma que era diferente. Uma que nunca havia me visto como um sonho de consumo, como o garoto mais bonito de toda a escola.

- Frank está com vontade de duelar com você. – ela disse uma tarde enquanto jogava-se no sofá vermelho da Grifinória e brincava com uma das almofadas amarelas. – Diz que graças a sua 'patética mania de ser tarado' vai demorar mais tempo para conquistar Alice, que jurava estar no papo.

James Potter e Remus Lupin, que estavam próximos a mim e escutaram as palavras debochadas de Marlene McKinnon, gargalharam e lançaram olhares maliciosos em minha direção, que fingi não perceber e continuar o trabalho de transfiguração.

- Mas você é um _cachorrão _mesmo em, Sirius? – James piscou para mim, enquanto Remus gargalhava abertamente. Girei os olhos e olhei para a figura feminina deitada no sofá, abraçando o travesseiro e com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não é a minha culpa se Frank é lento, sabe. – resmunguei enquanto meu olhar continuava preso em Marlene.

James continuou com as piadinhas sobre cachorros, mas Remus manteve seu olhar atento em mim. Devo admitir, eu odiava quando ele me usava como seu objeto de estudo. Diabos, se queria entender o comportamento humano, que se tornasse um maldito psicólogo e estudasse aqueles livros estranhos! Não era ele que adorava livros?

Realmente, era divertido ter uma amizade feminina que não me visse como alguém para passar a noite além de Lily. Lily, aliás, que havia me roubado o melhor amigo para que ambos tivessem seus doces momentos a sós, agora no ultimo ano. Isso me fazia sentir em mescla feliz e invejoso, por que... Pombas, era o James. Sempre foi Sirius e James desde o primeiro dia de setembro do nosso primeiro ano.

Era como se Lily tivesse seqüestrado meu irmão gêmeo, sei lá.

E o lobo... Bem, Lupin era o único anormal da gente. O aficionado com livros, estudos e NIEM's. Por que alguém vai se interessar por essas coisas empoeiradas? Nunca consegui compreender. E Deus sabe onde se metia o Rabicho.

Então era nesses dias que eu apreciava a companhia de Marlene. A garota que me via apenas como um bom amigo.

Obviamente que eu tentei jogar meu charme em cima dela ao longo dos anos, _eu sei reconhecer uma mulher bonita!_ Não tinha olhos azuis ou verdes nem era uma loira gostosa, mas acho que era isso que chamava tanta atenção nela. Cabelos castanhos claros que iam à altura dos ombros. Olhos castanhos, mas que eu podia jurar que ficavam numa tonalidade mel quando chegava o verão. Pequena, delicada... e um sorriso simplesmente irresistível.

Mas com anos de experiência percebi que ela era irritante. Simplesmente irritante.

Adorava passar horas conversando com ela e participando de aventuras em que nos matávamos para sairmos de enrascadas sem detenções, mas ela sabia ser tão arrogante quanto eu. Isso me fazia subir pelas paredes de nervosismo, algumas vezes.

Era assim nossa amizade. Brigávamos e nos metíamos em enrascadas, tirávamos sarro de James e Lily, atormentávamos o ranhoso. Também conversávamos... Ah, longas conversas sobre meus casos e sobre coisas sérias, sobre o que queríamos fazer da vida, e sobre Comensais da Morte.

Eram as férias de Natal. Pouquíssimos alunos haviam decidido ficar em Hogwarts aquele ano. Lily havia programado para Pontas conhecer sua família, então ambos haviam decidido voltar também para suas casas. Lupin decidira passar o Natal com a mãe, já que seu pai havia morrido aquele ano e ela estaria sozinha em casa e Rabicho voltou para casa porque era o que sempre fazia.

Mas Marlene não voltara para casa. Então, estávamos mais uma vez eu e ela, ultimamente a dupla inseparável.

Dia vinte e quatro de dezembro, estávamos sentados em frente à lareira do Salão Comunal enrolados em cobertores e comendo sapos de chocolate e tomando uísque de fogo – que eu havia conseguido traficar para dentro do colégio... Qual é! Todo mundo tem direito a uma diversão de vez em quando! – enquanto jogávamos cartas. Já passavam das duas da manhã. Eu estava com a gravata do uniforme amarrada na cabeça e com a camisa aberta, o que havia rendido piadinhas maldosas da garota com relação a minha popularidade com a sociedade feminina do colégio.

- Você deveria se sentir muito sortuda, na verdade. – eu disse com toda a arrogância que consegui reunir, e pisquei marotamente para ela, enquanto colocava um valete entre nós dois e dava um longo gole no uísque de fogo, que estávamos bebendo da garrafa. – Escutei que as garotas morrem de inveja de você por ser tão intima comigo.

Ah, Cristo, eu adorava aquela risada. Ela gargalhou alegremente, enquanto tirava a garrafa de mim e imitava meu gesto. Em seguida, ergueu a sobrancelha e comprou uma carta.

- Íntima? A maioria delas já dormiu com você. – ela debochou. – Duvido que exista mais intimidade do que isso.

- Mas elas vêem como andamos juntos. Eu sou um amor com você. – disse com fingida inocência, o que fez arrancar mais gargalhadas dela.

- Você é um amor com todas as mulheres, Sirius. – ela retrucou com um tom de voz matreiro e eu encolhi os ombros.

- O que posso dizer? Adoro as mulheres. – suspirei tragicamente e após isso sorri maliciosamente. – Mas você sabe que você que é o amor da minha vida, Lene.

Não sei se foi por efeito do uísque de fogo, mas você ficou instantaneamente vermelha com aquele comentário. Para disfarçar, deu mais um gole longo no gargalo e fez uma careta por causa do gosto do uísque de fogo. Após isso, sorriu sarcástica e debochou:

- Corro o risco de ser assassinada por seu fã-clube se elas escutarem isso.

Encolhi os ombros mais uma vez com fingida inocência, e aproximei-me dela, ignorando os protestos de que estava em cima de nosso jogo de cartas.

Esse é a ótima vantagem de uísque de fogo. Podemos colocar a culpa na bebida depois.

Mas Lene era minha amiga. Há muito eu não a via como uma _mulher. _

Não sei realmente o que se passou pela minha cabeça quando a encarei, a pele macia subitamente com um tom dourado por causa do crepitar das chamas e as bochechas levemente rosadas por causa da bebida. Mas uma coisa eu soube quando encarei o sorriso naqueles lábios cereja.

Ela pareceu perceber o que eu queria fazer quando meu rosto estava próximo ao dela. Estupidamente próximo.

- Não, Sirius. – ela sussurrou, mas não havia muita firmeza em suas palavras. – Eu não quero me tornar um TSB.

_- TSB? _– ergui uma sobrancelha. Já havia escutado aquele termo uma vez de uma garota na semana passada.

- _Tiete do Sirius Black. _– Marlene sussurrou, não desprendendo aqueles maravilhosos olhos castanhos da minha boca. – Eu... Não...

Quem começou o beijo? Eu não faço idéia... Talvez tenha sido o uísque. Talvez, se estivéssemos sóbrios isso nunca teria acontecido. Talvez eu não devesse ter colocado licor nos sapos de chocolate.

Ou talvez eu não devesse me arrepender de nada.

Doce. Ela era extremamente doce. Os lábios, seu gosto, seu toque. Simplesmente viciante.

Existia algo nela que não me deixava pensar racionalmente. Que me fazia perder o controle. Não adiantava minha cabeça gritar que ela era minha amiga, que o efeito da droga do uísque poderia arruinar nossa amizade, não adiantava. Na verdade, quando senti as mãos pequenas dela contornarem meu peito descoberto graças à camisa aberta, eu pouco me importei.

Ah, diabos, eu a queria.

E foi assim que meu corpo empurrou o dela com gentileza e ela se deitou sobre o tapete, sobre seu cobertor, enquanto eu a beijava com vontade, com desejo e me inclinava sobre ela. Tanto eu como ela não pensamos nas conseqüências... Poderíamos cuidar delas depois. Já havíamos passado por situações piores e nossa amizade continuava forte...

Senti-me um garoto inexperiente quando me separei de seus lábios por um pequeno momento e fitei seus olhos castanhos, escurecidos com a paixão. Ela não era como qualquer uma.

- Lene... – sussurrei rouco, inclinando-me sobre ela e beijando cada pedaço de pele descoberta. Sua boca, seu pescoço; fui descendo os beijos, deixando minha marca, até que minhas mãos alcançassem a blusa delicada de botões. Abri o primeiro botão aparvalhadamente enquanto me afundava nos lábios dela mais uma vez. Ela soltou um gemido satisfeito quando minha mão entrou por dentro da blusa dela.

- Mas que diabos é isso?

E lá estava. Frank Longbottom com os braços cruzados e o cenho franzido em nossa direção ao berrar aquelas palavras.

Ergui a cabeça completamente atrapalhada, não me situando. Marlene pareceu ser mais rápida para recobrar os sentidos, uma vez que havia me empurrado bruscamente para o lado e olhado catatônica para Frank.

- Eu... Eu... – em toda a minha vida, nunca havia visto aquela garota ficar tão vermelha. Seu peito subia e descia descontroladamente enquanto ela gaguejava para Frank. Em nenhum momento ela olhou diretamente para mim, que estava completamente zangado com o Monitor-Chefe, mas eu havia visto seu olhar de soslaio.

Em silêncio, enrolou-se no cobertor e saiu apressada de cabeça baixa, murmurando um boa-noite para nós dois, me deixando ali sozinho com caixas abertas de sapo de chocolate e uma garrafa vazia de uísque de fogo.

- E então? – quis saber Frank com um ar prepotente. Simplesmente girei os olhos e me levantei, levando meu cobertor também.

- E então o que?

- Não vai me dizer o que foi isso?

O encarei com um olhar que reservava aos idiotas.

- Boa noite, Frank.

Sem dizer mais alguma palavra, rumei para meu dormitório e me enfiei debaixo dos cobertores. Não sei exatamente por quanto tempo fiquei encarando o dossel da cama, com os pensamentos perdidos em Marlene. Até onde estávamos dispostos a ir. Estaria ela também pensando no que estávamos fazendo?

Eu não era um cara para um tipo de coisa séria... Mas não queria que ela visse aquilo como a diversão que eu estava acostumado. Qual era a maldita lógica daquilo?

E a razão caiu... Droga, a nossa amizade!

Graças ao efeito do álcool, eu adormeci antes que chegasse à conclusão de tentar invadir o dormitório das meninas e conversar com ela.

Eu me lembro que o dia seguinte foi horrível. Ela tentou me evitar o máximo que pode, e quando finalmente consegui falar com ela, as férias de Natal já haviam terminado e toda a massa compacta de alunos havia regressado.

James havia regressado contando que sua apresentação aos pais de Lily teria sido um sucesso se não fosse por Petúnia, a irmã trouxa de Lily, e conseqüentemente, o ranhoso, que ele teve a péssima descoberta ao saber que morava próximo a Lily.

Nós quatro estávamos reunidos sob a sombra de uma arvore, próximos ao lago, como sempre fazíamos, enquanto Pontas despejava seus ataques raivosos sobre Snape e a tragédia de ter visto seu nariz grande em pleno dia de Natal. Rabicho gargalhava incontrolavelmente, o que chegava a ser irritante.

Aluado pareceu achar engraçado e bobo o ataque do amigo e sorriu, mas seu sorriso pareceu morrer quando olhou para mim e percebeu que eu não havia prestado atenção em metade da historia de James.

- Como foi o seu Natal, Almofadinhas? – Remus me perguntou com um ar de quem estava mais uma vez tentando me estudar. Droga!

- Ahnm? – perguntei lentamente. – Ah... Bem. Normal.

- Você parece desligado, Almofadinhas. – James se juntou a analise de Aluado, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Eu estou bem. – respondi até mais ríspido do que gostaria, mas não consegui evitar. Rabicho também se juntou a conversa.

- Tomou algum fora de alguma garota?

Ah! Antes fosse.

Se bem que, de certo modo, eu _havia _tomado um fora. Que seja.

- Qual é o problema com vocês? – perguntei zangado. – Eu estou _bem. _

Achei que aquilo daria a conversa por encerrada. Mas não deu. O lobo deve realmente ter gastado seu tempo no Natal lendo os tais livros de psicologia.

- Marlene McKinnon também parece muito desligada ultimamente. – disse com um tom compreensivo. Ah, Remus, eu te odeio algumas vezes. Realmente odeio.

James pareceu ter compreendido também. Aparentemente o único que pareceu alheio foi Peter.

- Vocês brigaram?

Antes fosse. Por que eu simplesmente não conseguia contar àquilo aos meus amigos? Era o que eu mais fazia... Contava minhas aventuras com as garotas, não é mesmo? Qualquer garota que eu saia, assim como Pontas antes de ser laçado por Lily, eu contava.

- Algo do tipo. – resmunguei, olhando zangado para os três.

- Lily comentou comigo que McKinnon parecia bem infeliz quando foi dar as boas vindas a ela. – James me interrompeu. – O que aconteceu com vocês?

O que havia acontecido? Bebemos demais, isso que havia acontecido. Eu avancei em cima dela da mesma forma que o_ cachorrão_ faz com todo rabo de saia que vê, de acordo com Remus. Por causa disso, eu perdi minha amiga.

O que realmente aconteceu, Pontas? Eu não consigo tirar aquela tampinha irritante da cabeça, ainda mais quando tentei conversar com ela na hora do café da manhã e a única coisa que ela disse foi um "Esqueça isso, Sirius", e saiu de perto de mim o mais rápido possível!

_Isso que aconteceu! _

- Esqueçam, não foi nada de mais. – resmunguei mais uma vez, e meu corpo inteiro pareceu ficar gelado quando meu olhar cruzou com a figura longínqua de Marlene com a cabeça baixa e as mãos para trás, enquanto Lily conversava com ela com um ar de quem tentava consolar. Ah, droga.

- Você 'tá apaixonado, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Rabicho com um sorriso idiota, que eu me senti capaz de afogar meu amigo no lago, ou dá-lo de lanchinho para a Lula Gigante, que com certeza iria me agradecer graças ao tamanho arredondado dele.

Lancei um olhar gélido na direção do rato e me levantei com toda a dignidade que tinha... Ou que me restava.

- Preciso conversar com McGonnagall sobre minha detenção.

Mais uma vez sem dizer mais uma palavra, me retirei.

Aos poucos Marlene e eu fomos nos afastando. Não existiam mais conversas, não fugíamos mais de detenções, não ficávamos reclamando do grude que eram Lily e James. Não éramos mais quase que a dupla inseparável.

Acho que foi a época mais feliz do ranhoso. E de toda a população feminina de Hogwarts.

As pouquíssimas vezes que nossos olhares se cruzavam, em aulas ou caminhando em qualquer lugar do colégio que estivéssemos perto, um pequeno rubor subia às faces dela e ela desviava o olhar. A única vez que eu tomei coragem e fui conversar com ela sobre aquilo dizendo "Porra, Lene! Nossa amizade era mais importante do que as besteiras que fizemos por causa de umas garrafas de uísque de fogo!", ela ficou com os olhos marejados e deu uma desculpa esfarrapada, fugindo do corredor e de mim o mais rápido que pôde.

Formamos-nos. Nada havia mudado. Aos poucos, ela foi caindo apenas na lembrança, assim como acredito que tenha acontecido o mesmo com ela em a relação a mim. Ao mesmo tempo, tive que ficar atento a outras coisas, como missões especiais para a Ordem da Fênix.

Um ou dois anos mais tarde Pontas decidiu se encoleirar ainda mais, casando-se com Lily.

- Você quem deveria ser o animal silvestre. – eu pisquei e ri abertamente, fazendo meu amigo girar os olhos e olhar amorosamente para a esposa, que dançava na pista com Remus.

- Ela está um pouco chateada.

- Você é tão horrível assim? – não consegui evitar e recebi um soco no ombro, mesmo que meu melhor amigo estivesse rindo do insulto.

- Cale a boca. Me refiro a McKinnon.

McKinnon. Marlene McKinnon. Aquilo pareceu ativar inúmeras lembranças, um passado feliz e esquecido.

- Marlene? – escutei minha voz sair surpresa. – O que aconteceu?

James ergueu uma sobrancelha, antes de suspirar.

- Ah, imaginei que você não soubesse, esteve fora do país por tanto tempo... Marlene está com uma missão para a Ordem e ela não pode deixar seu posto para comparecer ao casamento.

- Marlene está na Ordem? – não consegui evitar gritar. James fez uma careta enquanto alguns convidados olhavam para a gente, incluindo Peter que parecia ter se lembrado que não existia apenas a mesa de comida como parte da festa.

- Você não sabia disso?

Neguei. Ah, bosta, como eu não sabia que ela também havia entrado na Ordem da Fênix?

- Ela entrou faz uns três meses. Almofadinhas, você realmente esteve longe do mundo, em?

Eu que o diga.

Alguns meses haviam se passado desde o casamento de James e Lily, e eu havia sido designado para mais uma missão perigosa. Não que eu realmente me importasse, eu adorava toda aquela adrenalina e perigo.

Mas eu não estava nem um pouco ciente de quem ia ser minha dupla essa vez.

Tínhamos nos correspondido por cartas, combinando um local para se encontrar. Sabia que era uma mulher por causa da letra, mas como era de praxe não deveríamos assinar nossos nomes. Questão de segurança, nossas missões sempre eram as mais perigosas.

Imaginem minha cara quando eu percebi quem seria minha dupla.

Os cabelos mais compridos, em um corte repicado. Como era de lei no verão, os olhos mel... Realçados por uma camada de lápis e o ar de segurança em seu queixo erguido, que foi imediatamente perdido quando ela percebeu quem eu era.

- S-Sirius? – ela perguntou com a voz estrangulada. Assenti.

- Há quanto tempo... Marlene.

Ela recobrou seu ar de segurança e apertamos nossas mãos. Como se fossemos estranhos. Um breve e frio cumprimento.

Vivemos um tempo de estresse juntos. Compartilhávamos desde informações a confissões sobre o estresse que aquela missão estava nos trazendo. Aos poucos, fomos voltando ao que um dia fomos. Talvez isso fosse simplesmente inevitável. Vezes ou outras, conseguia fazê-la rir com comentários provocantes e sorrisos predadores, da mesma forma que ela era capaz de me deixar elétrico quando era sua vez de fazer os mesmos. Mas eu talvez não tivesse percebido que havia algo diferente em Marlene.

Em um dia, quando finalmente havíamos terminado a missão, estávamos derrotados e cansados quando abri a porta do apartamento pequeno que havíamos alugado sob falsas identidades.

Ela suspirou e jogou a bolsa sobre o sofá e soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Acho que me esqueci de te contar isso. – ela disse com a voz lenta. – Lily me mandou uma coruja. Ela está esperando um filho de James.

Tropecei nos próprios pés a caminho do banheiro. Soube que havia aberto um sorriso largo e cheio de alegria quando soube da noticia.

- Já sabem se vai ser um veadinho ou uma gazela? – perguntei, não conseguindo me segurar. Eu havia contado a Marlene sobre o fato de sermos todos animagos... Havia contado isso nos tempos de Hogwarts. Ela obviamente entendeu a piada e começou a rir.

- É muito cedo para saber. Mas Lily disse na carta que James já deixou claro que quer você como padrinho do bebê.

Padrinho? Eu não conseguia nem tomar conta de mim mesmo!

Mas não consegui dizer não:

- É claro que eu vou ser o padrinho.

Eu ainda sorria quando me larguei no sofá e fechei os olhos. Poderia estar quebrado de cansaço, poderia estar querendo um bom banho, poderia estar com todos os motivos do mundo para ficar zangado, mas eu sorria.

- Sempre adorei seu sorriso.

Marlene estava encostada na parede, com os olhos fixos em mim. Ela havia admitido aquilo com uma voz tranqüila, com segurança. Como se estivesse certa do que estava dizendo, e tive a breve intenção que também sabia o que iria dizer em seguida.

Eu, por outro lado, parecia embasbacado. O tom que ela havia usado... Não era o que ela havia dito, mas o _tom. _

- O que você disse? – perguntei, achando que poderia ter sido fruto da minha mente maliciosa e cansada.

Ela encolheu os ombros e repetiu com ar solene:

- Sempre adorei seu sorriso.

Aquilo atraiu minha atenção. A velha mistura de coisas não ditas e não compreensíveis para mim nos tempos de Hogwarts havia regressado. Sempre acreditei que nossa amizade continuaria mesmo com aquele defeito, o que não aconteceu, mas...

Levantei-me e caminhei em sua direção.

- O que aconteceu, Lene? O que nos fez perder aquela amizade que tínhamos? Não me diga que foi por causa do uísque de fogo, por que não foi.

Isso aí. Ela só disse que gostava do meu sorriso e eu já comecei a desenterrar o passado.

Às vezes eu acho que sou pior do que uma garota, que Pontas nunca descubra que eu disse isso.

Marlene não se encolheu ou se afastou da minha aproximação, apenas deu um suspiro triste.

- Não foi por causa do uísque de fogo.

- E então, _por quê?_ – repeti mais uma vez, começando a ficar realmente angustiado.

Ela pareceu realmente zangada com aquela pergunta, porque me ergueu uma sobrancelha e disparou sarcástica:

- Ah, isso é surpreendente vindo de você. Você, que consegue compreender _tão bem _as mulheres a ponto de fazê-las caírem aos seus pés. O famoso Sirius Black que -.

Eu fiquei aborrecido com aquele ataque, também, e a interrompi:

- Mas eu nunca consegui compreender você. – retruquei mais aborrecido ainda que tivesse admitido aquilo em voz alta.

Aquilo pareceu desnorteá-la um breve momento. Ela piscou na minha direção, e balançou a cabeça.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

Ah, ela ainda tinha o dom de me irritar.

- Tenho cara de quem está brincando? – pareci inconformado com aquilo. Ao mesmo tempo, meu corpo falava mais alto do que minha razão, e eu me aproximava dela e erguia as mãos em direção ao corpo macio dela. Eu queria terminar o que havia começado há tanto tempo atrás. Eu queria deixar minha marca nela, para que ela se lembrasse que ninguém faria o que eu faria com ela, que ninguém -.

- Bem, eu amava você Sirius.

Aquilo me fez parar de erguer as mãos e recuar pelo menos um passo, com os olhos arregalados. Tudo bem é normal as pessoas dizerem que amam umas as outras, mas veja bem, aquilo era o suficiente para me deixar borrando as calças.

- Você _o que? – _perguntei com a voz estrangulada e Marlene suspirou com a minha reação.

- É por isso que eu me afastei, Sirius. Eu amava você demais, e eu sempre soube que nunca seria vista dessa forma. Você nunca foi homem para ficar com uma mulher só, e eu não queria ser apenas mais uma boa lembrança para suas noites. – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e deu um sorriso triste. – Minha reação ao seu toque não foi culpa de nenhum uísque de fogo. Eu estava sóbria o suficiente para entender o que estava acontecendo... Até que você começasse a me beijar.

Continuei com a boca entreaberta e os lábios arregalados. Minha amiga, talvez até minha melhor amiga...

Talvez Remus tivesse razão. Eu sou estupidamente lerdo, às vezes.

Foi a vez dela se aproximar de mim. Eu continuei estático no mesmo lugar, absorvendo cada informação recebida.

- Você poderia ter me dito. – resmunguei idiotamente, fazendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Sua reação teria sido pior do que a de hoje, Black. – ela retrucou sarcástica, fazendo com que estivéssemos longe apenas por centímetros. – Eu ia perder meu melhor amigo por causa disso... Não que dessa forma eu não tenha perdido, acho.

Bem, quer a maldita verdade? Okay!

- Eu não entendo o que sinto em relação a você, McKinnon. – respondi com a maior parte de sinceridade que pude recolher. Era verdade. Não sabia se o que tinha por ela era amor ou tesão. Tesão pela minha melhor amiga... Isso é a coisa mais esquisita que eu já disse, porque sempre relaciono a "melhores amigos" como James ou Remus... O que me faz ter o estranho pensamento de que isso é extremamente gay da minha parte.

Mas eu nunca tinha amado alguém! Como poderia fazer uma comparação? Como isso seria tão fácil, então?

- Mas _eu _sei o que eu sinto. – ela respondeu docemente, nossos lábios separados por milímetros que chegavam a ser ridículos. –O que eu sentia por você antes não mudou. Nunca mudou.

- Não diga isso! – a repreendi, desesperado. Eu não queria... Eu não queria o quê, mesmo?

Ela soltou um suspiro sarcástico.

- Não vou guardar isso por mais tempo, Black. Eu amo você e quero você. E quero agora! – ela franziu os olhos na minha direção e eu arregalei ainda mais os meus. Oi? Ela disse que queria ir para a cama comigo?

A coisa que eu mais sabia sobre Marlene McKinnon era que ela sempre conseguia o que queria. _Sempre_ foi assim. Nesses momentos éramos exatamente iguais. Ambos conseguíamos, sempre, não importava o grau de dificuldade. Eu conseguia as mulheres que queria e Lene... Bem, Lene conseguia _tudo_.

Em seguida, isso seria considerado a vergonha de minha vida de cachorrão com as mulheres, porque foi como se o papel tivesse sido invertido, se bem que pensando bem atualmente isso tenha acontecido desde o momento que ela disse que me amava.

Foi ela quem me colocou contra a parede, ela quem começou a me enlouquecer primeiro com seus beijos e provocações, não o inverso. Quando me dei conta que estava retribuindo e que começava sentir a mesma sensação engraçada que senti a primeira vez, o ar desajeitado de que fosse a primeira vez, ela se afastou apenas o suficiente para que pudesse sussurrar ao meu ouvido com voz lenta e sensual:

- Eu posso não conseguir o seu amor por todos os dias, Sirius, mas eu o quero por essa noite.

- Ele é todo seu. – eu resmunguei enquanto começava a deslizar as mãos por dentro da roupa dela. Ela suspirou e mordiscou meu pescoço, antes de continuar:

- Eu posso não conseguir o que eu quero inteiramente... Mas você vai se lembrar de mim... Como a única mulher... Como a melhor... Para você...

Okay. Isso eu havia entendido.

Meus lábios grudaram nos dela com desejo de serem saciados aquela vontade louca que ia crescendo em mim.

Ela não deixou duvidas. Aquela noite eu não havia feito sexo com uma mulher fantástica, mais uma para o TSB, como ela dizia nos tempos de colégio. Eu havia amado. Amei cada gemido, cada palavra, cada pedaço do corpo de Marlene. Amei seus olhos, amei seu toque. Gritou meu nome e eu fui levado à loucura ao mesmo tempo em que ela, e ela se despetalou em minhas mãos como uma rosa.

E adormeceu. Dizendo que me amava.

E eu continuei com os olhos pregados no teto, mesmo com cada partícula do meu corpo exigindo por um descanso, mas catatônico demais para dormir.

Pensava milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo, uma fazendo menos sentido que outra. A primeira foi que eu poderia facilmente me acostumar com Lene dormindo em meus braços, com uma mão sobre meu peito e uma perna sobre a minha. Poderia facilmente me acostumar observando-a respirar sossegadamente, e dormir sentindo seu cheiro.

Poderia facilmente me acostumar em não querer todas, e querer apenas uma.

Com isso, adormeci.

Ela nunca havia esperado que eu mudasse minha opinião de uma hora para a outra, ou que a ficha pelo menos caísse rápido. Marlene parecia me entender mais do que eu mesmo conseguia, e no dia seguinte nos tratamos como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. Nada que não passasse do termo de grandes amigos. Ela não havia esperado palavras de amor ao acordar, e eu não sabia se conseguiria dizê-las.

Encerramos a missão e fomos cada um para o seu canto.

Na verdade, foi apenas uma noite. Uma noite em que não consegui pregar meus olhos. Uma noite em que rolei de um canto para o outro na minha cama e que tateei às cegas a procura de alguém. Não mais uma conquista. Não apenas mais uma mulher.

Com uma carranca, me levantei da cama, vesti um jeans e uma camiseta e aparatei para o apartamento dela, que me recebeu com os olhos arregalados e murmurou um surpreso "Sirius!" antes que eu a puxasse para meus braços e a beijasse com desejo.

Aprendi que Marlene McKinnon era paciência. Ela teve paciência para que eu me acostumasse e entendesse o que significava tudo o que eu estava passando. Em nenhum momento exigiu que eu dissesse nada nas vezes que saímos, nada que me fizesse entender que eu não queria todas. Não mais.

Em nosso ultimo passeio, estávamos voltando de um coquetel da Ordem em que eu não a encontrei ali, e sim que fomos juntos. Isso pareceu um aviso silencioso para todos os presentes. Remus apenas abriu um largo sorriso ao ver nossos dedos entrelaçados. James e Lily não estavam presentes.

Segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e a beijei na porta de seu apartamento, não com desejo, mas com carinho. Amor.

- Vejo você amanhã, Lene. – sussurrei para ela, que me deu um beijo estalado nos lábios e sorriu.

- Até amanhã, Sirius. – ela ia fechar a porta do apartamento quando se lembrou. – Não se esqueça que meu irmão quer que você vá ao jantar de família amanhã para discutir alguma coisa sobre a Ordem.

- Não vou esquecer. – pisquei e dei as costas, antes de aparatar.

Fui para a minha casa disposto a colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e entender o que estava acontecendo.

Mais uma noite em que rolei na cama, xinguei baixinho e finalmente coloquei meus pensamentos em ordem. Eu já havia me acostumado a ter Marlene dormindo em meus braços, já estava acostumado com seus sorrisos lentos ao acordar, assim como acordar sentindo aquele cheiro tão bom e tão somente dela.

E de repente ter todas não fazia mais sentido, não quando eu tinha Lene. _Minha Lene_pensei e não pude deixar de sorrir com aquele pensamento. Talvez uma coleira não fizesse tão mal assim ao cachorrão, afinal.

Gargalhei com o pensamento idiota. Eu havia chegado a uma conclusão. Eu a amava.

Acordei com Remus no meu quarto me sacudindo como louco.

- Quê? – murmurei grogue. – Que diabos... Remus... Tá, ta, já acordei!

Nunca, em toda a minha vida eu tinha visto o lobo tão desgrenhado.

- Sirius você precisa me acompanhar. Ponha uma roupa e vamos.

- Quê? Vamos 'pra onde?

O olhar dele estava sombrio. Disse apenas:

- Comensais da Morte.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para que eu voasse da cama. Mas eu mal sabia que o pior estava por vir...

Era um fim de manhã cinzento e frio quando eu recebi a noticia que os McKinnon haviam sido atacados. O choque não teria sido pior se eu não soubesse que naquela manhã Marlene havia decidido visitar os pais antes do jantar em família que seria à noite.

Foi como se meu cérebro tivesse parado de funcionar, como se o planeta tivesse parado de girar, como se eu tivesse ficado momentaneamente surdo. Lily, em um estado de gravidez já bem avançado, chorava, James tinha um ar desolado, Peter estava ausente e Remus colocou uma mão sobre o meu ombro, que apenas disse lentamente:

- Diga-me que isso é mentira.

Remus apenas negou com a cabeça.

- Me desculpe. – ele murmurou. Mal escutei.

- É mentira. – repeti. Aluado suspirou desolado.

- Não, Sirius, não é.

O choque das palavras me atingiu num estagio pior que o Crucio. Senti minha garganta apertar e meus olhos ficarem embaçados. A única imagem que vinha na minha cabeça era Lene sorrindo para mim antes de fechar a porta, dizendo "Até amanhã, Sirius".

Não existiria o amanhã.

As lágrimas começaram a cair antes que eu me desse conta. Remus tentou me consolar, mas eu apenas me desviei, saindo da casa. Eu não queria a pena de ninguém, eu não precisava disso. A única coisa que eu queria era que alguém me desse uma pancada na cabeça e dissesse que aquilo tudo não passava de uma piada de mau gosto.

Saquei a varinha e aparatei para o apartamento de Marlene. Aquilo tinha que ser mentira.

Toquei a campainha, bati à porta. Chamei por Lene Deus sabe quantas vezes, até que eu finalmente entendesse. Eu havia chegado tarde demais.

Cai de joelhos e chorei. Porque não existiriam mais os sorrisos lentos de manhã, nem os comentários sarcásticos que me faziam rir, nem os sussurros durante a noite. Nem as brigas, e eu estava sentindo falta das brigas mesmo que eu as odiasse. Porque eu fora estúpido demais, lento demais e burro demais.

Deus sabe quanto meu culpei, pensando que se ela tivesse passado a noite em minha casa, talvez não tivesse tido a idéia de ir para a casa dos pais logo pela manhã, até que Remus me desse um conselho que serviu como tapa na cabeça. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que ela havia ido embora, me deixado sem que eu tivesse tido a oportunidade...

_"Essa é a Ordem da fênix original" –_ eu disse a Harry quase dezesseis anos mais tarde, mostrando a foto para o meu afilhado que era exatamente a cópia do meu melhor amigo. Obviamente seus olhos caíram com excitação sobre a pequena figura dos pais, que acenavam para ele e sorriam. Meu olhar não acompanhou o de Harry.

Com o indicador, eu o coloquei com muito carinho sobre uma figura do outro lado, com os cabelos castanhos compridos e um sorriso de lado, que eu sabia que havia sido causado graças a um comentário debochado sobre Peter que eu havia feito minutos atrás. Tanta história... Tantas falhas...

"_Essa é Marlene McKinnon" _disse a Harry com a voz mais carregada de doçura do que eu pretendia mostrar. Harry dirigiu seu olhar para a mulher, com um ar de "ah...puxa.". Expliquei a ele sobre a morte de sua família por causa dos Comensais. Mas não expliquei quem ela havia sido, para mim.

Eu poderia ter tido qualquer uma...

Menos a única a quem eu realmente quis.

* * *

**Notas: **_Eu nunca havia feito uma fanfic Sirius e Marlene, sempre me prendi ao Harry e Ginny, mas ninguém sabe porque hoje eu acordei com vontade de escrever esse casal. Espero que gostem. :D _

_Sobre o TSB, não foi uma idéia original, eu tirei do livro "Dança das Sombras" da Julie Garwood, em que o Noah me lembra muito o Sirius no jeito. _


End file.
